Relief
by Darkjade93
Summary: An amature Janto PWP set in episode 3 of series 2, To the Last Man, and then episode 11, Adrift. I will add more soon, usually fitting in with various episodes. Has strong adult themes.
1. Chapter 1 Home Isn't Where the Heart Is

Relief

Chapter 1: Home Isn't Where the Heart Is

Jack sat down at his desk and sighed. He hated to see Toshiko hurt like this and it was the second time he taken a lover away from her, but it was a choice out of losing Tommy, or the whole world. To Tosh it would be both. Jack placed his elbows on his desk and rested his head in his hands, and then he heard footsteps at the entrance of his office. Jack spoke; knowing that it was his favourite Welshman was behind his shoulder, "This time tomorrow, he'll be back in 1918."

"In his own time," Ianto replied, "Would you go back to yours, if you could?"

"Why? Would you miss me?" Jack quipped.

"Yep," stated Ianto

Jack continued, "I left home a long time ago. I don't really know where I really belong. Maybe that doesn't matter anymore."

Ianto said softly, "I know you get lonely."

"Going home wouldn't fix that," Jack replied. "Being here, I've seen things I never dreamt I'd see. Loved people I never would have known if I'd just stayed where I was." "And I wouldn't change that for the world." Jack looked into Ianto's perfect blue eyes, seeing that Ianto understood that he was who Jack had been meaning. They looked at each other and then Ianto came in towards Jack and kissed him fiercely. Ianto was glad Jack had finally told him where they stand, and how much he means to Jack. At the end of the passionate embrace Ianto could sense that Jack was still not entirely at ease. Ianto whispered into his lover's ear, "Jack, I know this situation we've putting Tosh in is stressing you but you're not to blame, it's the only way. I know what you need, you need my special backrub."

Jack sighed contently and relaxed back into Ianto's skilful fingers. Ianto moved his hands lower down Jack's tense back as Jack leant forwards, head rested on the desk in front. Soon it was no longer just a massage, as Ianto pulled Jack's braces from his shoulders and then pulled off the shirt as well. Ianto rubbed his hands along Jack's bare back and then Jack's stomach & chest. Jack turned his seat around to face Ianto and pulled the younger man to straddle his lap. Ianto could feel Jack's erection just below his own and his hips bucked into Jack of their own accord. Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist and used his free hand to start to undress the Welshman on his lap. After Ianto was freed of his jacket, tie and shirt, Ianto started to unbuckle the Captain's belt and trousers. Jack felt Ianto's fingertips brush his sensitive spots and he trust up towards the man on his lap, he couldn't wait any longer, he had to be inside the sexy blue-eyed Welshman. Jack kissed and bit at the nape of Ianto's neck, while he got him out of his suit trousers and boxers. Jack's cock was weeping with pre-cum and he couldn't hold on much longer. He reached into a desk draw behind them and found the lube. When he had lubed up, Ianto turned around to face the opposite way and adjusted his hips as to line up with Jack's hard cock. Jack entered gently into Ianto and held the young man close. Jack rocked his hips up and down in a steady pace. Jack then took Ianto's magnificent cock into his hands and rubbed along the shaft in the same rhythm as his hips. Jack's hips quickened and so did his hands, then he felt Ianto shudder, as warm fluids coated Jack's hands. Soon Jack felt his own come expel into Ianto and it felt like he was part of the younger Welshman, or that Ianto was a part of him. Jack had never felt so together with any of the lovers or soul mates he'd had previously. Just that thought made Jack worry if he could stand to lose Ianto, whether he'd want to keep living, if he'd find the Doctor and try and make his immortality stop.


	2. Chapter 2 Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer (for previous chapter): **I do not own credit for some of the lines of speech by Jack or Ianto for the parts that tie in with any episodes; I was merely setting the scene. (And the script writers of Torchwood had the perfect words to create that moment anyway).

Chapter 2: Hide and Seek

Jack flicked off the lights, "I'm counting from 20, Ianto!" He called through the darkness to the young Welshman who was running around the Hub stark naked.

"15, 14, 13... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0, here I cum Ianto, where ever you are," called Jack as the silent hunt began.

Ianto tried to breathe as quietly as possible as he hid under Owen's autopsy table, he couldn't even hear Jack's footsteps at all. Where, or when for that matter, did Jack learn to be so stealthy? Ianto thought over this and made a mental note to ask Jack more about his long existence, when suddenly he felt Jack's breath on his skin and knew that the hide and seek had been won.

The younger man turned to face his lover and met him with a passionate kiss that actually left Jack short of breath. Jack sighed into Ianto's mouth and whispered, "You really need to learn the art of camouflage. There was no way I was not going to notice your pale, Welsh skin in the shadows of the autopsy bay."

"Then teach me to camouflage, Jack. Show me how to blend into something, someone else... like yourself maybe..." Ianto gave his boss and lover a shy smile and met Jack's lips fiercely again as they raged an epic battle between their tongues, each determined for domination over the other.

Ianto loved this constant fight over power in their... relationship, if it was called that. He wasn't sure where he stood with Jack, but he did know that he enjoyed... what ever this was.

Jack put an arm around Ianto's waist and pulled him out from under the table so that the Welshman lay on the autopsy bay floor underneath him. Slowly he undressed Ianto, softly caressing each part of exposed flesh with his hands. Jack began to nuzzle at Ianto's neck, knowing it would drive him wild.

Ianto's skin tingled at Jack's soft touch; he could feel himself getting harder by the second. He reached his hands down to Jack's hips and pulled him in closer to his own body, feeling Jack's hard-on nudge up against his. Ianto started to nip softly at Jack's ear lobe, while he reached one hand up to take off Jack's braces, belt and unbutton his shirt.

Jack loved the feeling of his skin up against Ianto's, but there was something deeper to this young man hidden within his deep blue eyes. Jack knew it wasn't secrets, but maybe hurt or wonder, he wished he knew what so he could help this wonderful man that lay beneath him.

"Ianto, rule number one to camouflage and blending in is to not be identifiable by shade or colour contrast, which means that my pants have to go," Jack raised a cheeky eyebrow to Ianto as the younger man started to undo the fly of Jack's trousers and pull them off. Jack kissed down the Welshman's torso until he found his goal and took the whole length of Ianto's shaft into his mouth.

Ianto's hands were clenched into fists on the cement floor as his hips bucked up towards Jack's bobbing head. Ianto felt Jack take his fists, relax them out and guide them to his dipping head. Ianto understood Jack's intention of letting him take over and guide Jack as to how he likes it. He thrust roughly into Jack's mouth, feeling the tip of his cock enter into his throat. He continued in this ecstasy for several long minutes, but just seeing Jack, giving over power to him made it hard for him to hold on for much longer. One last thrust and he released into Jack's warm, wet mouth and relaxed upon the cement floor.


	3. Chapter 3 The Car That Rocked

(Note: the following Janto adventure does not follow any particular episode, it's a go-between.)

Chapter 3: The Car That Rocked

The Captain looked out from his office to see an empty Hub apart from Toshiko and Ianto. Captain Jack watched with intrigue as the young Welshman sorted papers at his desk not to far from Jack's office.

"Ianto," Jack called out, "are you finished with your papers?"

"Yes, sir," the younger man replied.

"I believe there are some weevils to be hunted over by the warehouse, could you come with?"

Ianto immediately understood Jack's question as code for wanting sex. "Sure, who's driving?"

"I'm the boss so I'll drive," Jack said with a wink.

As Ianto turned and walked away, he felt his phone go off in his pocket. Before he answered the message he looked behind his shoulder to see Jack with his phone out under the desk.

Ianto flipped open his phone to see a text that read, "How about a game? Maybe S&M? ; P" To this Ianto replied, "Only if you're the servant for 1ce."

The younger man turned around to face the Captain once again to see a mock frown upon his face at not getting to be the master. This made the Welshman smile as he mouthed silently, "May I get the whip, sir?" Only to get an equally silent response from Jack that seemed to say that Ianto was already losing the idea of how to be a good master.

Silently Ianto and Jack got into the SUV. Now that Ianto had gotten his way and been dubbed master, he had the right to drive. Jack climbed in the back of the car and started to change.

"Jack, I demand to know what you're doing back there!" The Welshman called from the driver's seat.

"I'm changing into my leather outfit for you, Master," was Jack's response.

"Come here you naughty boy!" commanded Ianto.

"Yes, sir!"

Jack crawled through to the front of your SUV and straddled Ianto's lap whilst wearing a pair of black leather shorts and a vest made of two straps of leather around his shoulders and a few chains across his chest.

"I did not permit you to sit on me, now you must be spanked!"

"Yes, master. Please, master," Jack begged.

The Welshman drew his hand back and then slapped Jack sharply on the side of his butt cheek.

Jack raised an eyebrow and smiled at the slight stinging touch of his lover's slap. At that moment Ianto lent forward and kissed the Captain fiercely.

Ianto unzipped and removed Jack's leather hotpants, his breath now becoming ragged as he beheld the sight of his lover's package.

"Un- uh- Undress me now Jack!" the Welshman commanded of his willing servant.

Jack responded by ripping and the younger man's shirt, then continuing to unzip Ianto's suit trousers, and lastly, removing Ianto's silky red boxers to reveal an already hard cock.

Ianto turned Jack around to face the car's windscreen and grabbed a bottle of lube from a hidden compartment in the SUV's glove box. After prepping himself, he pushed Jack further up against the dashboard and entered Jack's cavity with great haste.

Jack moaned loudly as Ianto's length went in and out of him at a decent pace.

"SILENCE!" Ianto growled to the older man. Jack nodded in acknowledgement.

Moments later, after Ianto increased his tempo, he moaned and growled his release, which was echoed by Jack.

In response to Jack disobeying his master, Ianto reached for the whip from the back seat and got Jack sharply across the ass.

Jack giggled, "You only bring out the whip AFTER we've finished?! You gave me too many warnings before, just slap or whip me when I do something wrong, don't tell me off and wait for me to do it again..."

"I tried, but being controlling and forceful isn't my thing," Ianto conceded, "So... the warehouse next?"

A/N: This go-between is set between 'Adrift' and the end of Season 2, as Tosh is still around (and Owen).

All chapters will be in chronological order following season 2 and Children of Earth, and then maybe there will be some what-ifs or alternate universe chapters of how Ianto and Jack could still be together after CoE.

Please review and tell me what you think so far. Cheers.


End file.
